Quick Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Quick Man in the Archie Comics. History The Return of Doctor Wily Quick Man is introduced on the final page of issue 8 along with the rest of the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters. In the third story arc he attacks Auto, Roll, Dr. Light, and Rock as they're having a party celebrating Wily's supposed defeat at Light Labs. He proceeded to demonstrate his speed by punching Mega Man in the face, then appearing behind him and doing a roundhouse kick to knock him against a wall, pin him with two Quick Boomerangs, do a slide maneuver to trip Roll while she is carrying a tray, kick Dr. Light onto a roller seat just as he caught Roll and finally punched Auto hard enough in the head to render him offline all before the last one could finish telling him not to attack Mega Man. He states that Dr. Wily has returned and is challenging Mega Man to destroy him and the rest of his brothers. Mega Man, without a choice, accepts, and throughout the arc, Quick Man antagonizes Mega Man and wants badly to fight him, but states that he isn't 'supposed' to fight him as part of Dr. Wily's plan. He briefly has a rematch with Mega Man shortly after Bubble Man is defeated, proceeding to humiliate the Blue Bomber further by effortlessly dodging his Mega Buster blasts and kicking, bashing the head, and eventually doing a necklift on Mega Man, while proceeding to brag about his speed and how he and his brothers are superior to Dr. Light's line of robots. Anticipating that they'll be teleported soon, he then stays long enough to ensure Mega Man is teleported with him to the Geothermal plant so he could face Heat Man, as he is ordered not to have a full direct battle with him. Finally, when Mega Man was fighting Flash Man, Quick Man hits Flash Man from behind with a Quick Boomerang and destroys him instantly, then force-feeds Mega Man an E-Tank. Then, he leads Mega Man through a shaft armed with lasers (reminiscent of Quick Man's stage in Mega Man 2). He briefly fights Mega Man, but he is defeated with Mega Man using Time Stopper and the Mega Buster. Spiritus Ex Machina Quick Man was the first Robot Master to be rebuilt by Ra Moon in Lanfront Ruins, with his last memory being his defeat at Mega Man's hands. His brothers were soon restored as well, though Flash Man held a bit of a grudge against Quick Man, due to the latter's earlier actions. Quick Man later accompanied Heat Man and Dr. Wily to explore the ruins, although he was complaining about having to go slow through the ruins and believed he could explore the ruins fully in two minutes tops, although Dr. Wily refused, citing that he had just gotten Quick Man back online and that he wanted to find ancient technology and thus take time. They then stumble upon an off-line, ancient Robot Master, whom Wily proceeded to redesign and have Ra Moon restore to join a new line of Robot Masters. Quick Man, Flash Man, and new comrades Shadow Man and Magnet Man were then dispatched to investigate a proximity alarm, and returned with a surprising addition to their forces: Blues, the original Robot Master. Worlds Collide Quick Man and his brothers were soon brought into Wily's alliance with Dr. Eggman, helping the two doctors in their plan to rewrite reality. Mega Man mentioned Quick Man during his battle with Sonic the Hedgehog where he noted that Sonic's speed far exceeded him, or any other robot he encountered by far. He later appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250, where Sonic fought against Quick Man and other speed-related Robot Masters. Mega Man's assessment of Sonic's speed eventually proved to be true twice during the battle: Once where he managed to simultaneously knock over the other Robot Masters and trip up Quick Man (causing Quick Man to express his hatred of the hedgehog) and the second when Sonic managed to kick Quick Man after doing a huge takedown of Bubble Man, Needle Man, Ring Man (which makes Sonic look at the Rings he collected from the Robot Master), Tomahawk Man, Search Man, Wave Man, Ground Man, Jewel Man, Strike Man (in which Sonic gave a "seriously?" look at the Robot Master), Buster Rod G, and Drill Man. Sonic then replied that although Quick Man is quick, he's not "fast" like Sonic. Quick Man and the other Robot Masters would subsequently be returned to their restored timeline following the Super Genesis Wave's reversal. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Quick Man later ended up under the employ of Ra Moon when the latter revolted and caused an EMP wave to short out all electronics save for those he created and/or repaired directly, although Quick Man was unaware of Ra Moon usurping command. He later secretly observed, alongside Shadow Man, Mega Man's Robot Masters (Mega Man, Rush, Guts Man, Cut Man, and Bomb Man) and Wily's first Robot Masters (Crash Man, Air Man, and Wood Man) calling a truce, although he was conflicted as to whether he should attack them or ally with them (as he was certain Wily would never go for an EMP wave to ruin fellow robots). His doubts were answered when Shadow Man stabbed him in the back and attacked the group, with Quick Man aiding the group in stopping Shadow Man, being stabbed a second time by the Robot Master in the process. He then required repairs, with Break Man, alongside a reluctant Cut Man and Bomb Man, carrying them out. He later joins Light's Robot Masters, his fellow second-generation Robot Masters, and Break Man in aiding Mega Man in fighting Ra Moon. During the fight, he donated his special ability to Mega Man while they were fighting Snake Man and Ra Thor, respectively, and was eventually shut down by Ra Moon by eliminating his EMP immunity. Redemption/Legends of the Blue Bomber He eventually regained consciousness after Ra Moon was destroyed, and participated in the manhunt for Shadow Man. In addition, he also advised Flash Man to spare specific targets from his Time Stopper, which aided them in their and Wily's goals greatly when Flash Man gave a status report to Wily regarding the status of his new base and recruiting Shadow Man. He eventually is forced by both Break Man and Dr. Wily to give up his weapons system data and IC Chip for the Doc Robot. He also, unlike his brothers, not only protested Break Man and Wily's orders, but also fought against the former until Wily ordered him to stand down. The Ultimate Betrayal/Prisoners of War After all eight chips were installed in the Doc Robot, Quick Man's personality and those of his brothers were evident, though the presence of their eight minds in a single body proved confusing. After Doc Robot destroyed to Light Labs and returned to the castle, Quick Man's dormant body and those of his brothers were preserved in special containers by Break Man. The presence of all their personalities and abilities in a single body proved an unstable combination, and Mega Man was thus able to overcome the bizarre fusion of his enemies. Following the Doc Robot's defeat Quick Man awoke back in his own body, and seeing Mega Man attacked him only to find his Quick Boomerang disabled. He was then approached - to his surprise - by Wood Man, who informed him that Dr. Light and Mega Man had reactivated them and all the other Wily Robot Masters. After being informed that Dr. Light was going to give them all a new purpose, Quick Man refused to be reprogrammed, much to Wood Man's surprise, and chose to be shut down, declaring that he would prefer that to having to give up his identity. When Mega Man begs him not to, claiming that he's letting himself go to waste, Quick Man responds that "To not be the real Quick Man-- Now that's a waste," and is shut down by Dr. Light. He and his brothers were then placed in the Robot Museum. Worlds Unite/Blue Shift Quick Man remained inactive during Sigma's attempts to conquer the multiverse, but was not forgotten, as Dr. Wily copied his processor for use in Sonic Man of the Roboticized Masters. After these events were aborted, Quick Man and the other Wily Robot Masters were taken to the newly constructed Robot Museum to be stored. Background Information Category:Archie Comics charactersCategory:Robot Masters Category:Deceased Category:Wily Numbers